tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoho Aitani
Kyoho Aitani (藍谷 きょほ) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Grape. Appearance Kyoho Kyoho is a tanned girl with blue hair that covers one eye and reaches her upper thighs paired with cornflower blue eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be simple and never in bright colours, while her school uniform is a sailor uniform with a red collar, a pink necktie, a red skirt, and an open cream coloured sweater. Her café uniform is a knee-length dark blue dress with a white heart-shaped apron with sky blue frills around the heart and sky blue ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark blue bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark blue heart on the tongue and dark blue laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Grape As Mew Grape, her hair and eyes turn light blue, and the ends of her hair curl into ringlets. Her outfit is a light blue leotard with several knee length tentacle-like points attached to her hips. Her knee length boots are light blue. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant attached. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark blue lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles tentacles attached to a water drop, is on her forehead. Personality Initially portrayed as standoffish and unsocial, Kyoho has no idea how to properly express her emotions and doesn’t have anyone she feels comfortable confiding in. She’s incredibly blunt, to the point of being rude. Abilities Transformation Kyoho’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene show Kyoho with her DNA morphing in the background. She places both feet apart of the ground and her boots appear. She then leans backwards and allows herself to fall head-first, her body glows and collides with a thin wall of water, she comes out the other side with her outfit on. The remaining drops of water collect and turn into her pendant, she then lands and poses. Weapon and Attack Kyoho's weapon is the Grape Trident, a light blue trident with silver bands in the middle of the pole and before the head. There's a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle attached to the upper set of bands. Her attack is Ribbon Grape Drop, in which she waves her trident, summoning large amounts of water, she then points her weapon towards her opponent, shooting a torrent of water towards them. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Etymology Kyoho is a type of slip-skin, concord-like grape that is a cross between Ishiharawase and Centennial varieties. They are primarily produced in Nagano, Yamanishi, and China. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. International Name Changes * English - Claire Miller/Mew Claire * Italian - Gabby Aitani/Mew Gaby * Mandarin - Táo LánGǔ/Mew Mew Táo * Cantonese - Tòu LàamGūk/Mew Tòu * Korean - Podo Park/Mew Podo * Hebrew - Kyoho Aitani/Mew Kyoho * French - Claire Miller * Portuguese - Uva Aitani/Mew Uvu * Albanian - Clara Miller/Mew Clara Voice Actresses * English - Karen Neill * Italian - Valentina Favazza * Mandarin - ??? * Cantonese - ??? * Korean - Ji Yeong Lee * Hebrew - Michal Resheff * French - Agnes Gribe * Portuguese - Tatiane Keplmair * Albanian - ??? Trivia * Vampire squids live in temperate and tropical oceans. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Cure Moonlight from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! * Her English voice actress is the same as Ishizu Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is GraPure Trident. * Kyoho and Ichijiku were at one point completely unrelated, and at another point biological sisters. * Her personality and attitude was partially based off of Ichimatsu Matsuno from Osomatsu-San and Gym Leader Sabrina from Pokemon. Gallery Kyoho Transformed.png|Mew Grape Kyoho Cafe.png|Kyoho's Cafe Uniform Kyoho School.png|Kyoho's School Uniform Kyoho Casual.png|Kyoho's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages